demsyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Pressefreiheit
Pressefreiheit 'Definition "Presse"' Nach heutigem Verständnis bezeichnet Presse die Gesamtheit aller regelmäßig erscheinenden (periodischen) Druckwerke, womit Zeitungen und Zeitschriften gemeint sind. (Pürer & Raabe, 2007, S.9 ). Es hat sich aber auch eine zweite, etwas weiter gefasste Definition etabliert. Diese meint mit Presse, die gesellschaftliche Einrichtung von Massenmedien, die Öffentlichkeit herstellen und die Allgemeinheit informieren. Hier spricht man von der „Institution Presse“ (Pürer & Raabe, 2007, S.9). 'Rechtliche Hintergründe' Die Berichterstattungsfreiheit der Medien ist durch die Meinungsäußerungsfreiheit, die Presse-, Rundfunk- und Filmfreiheit sowie das Zensurverbot als Grundrecht gewährleistet (Branahl, 2009, S.67). Damit genießt die Pressefreiheit als allgemeines Menschenrecht den stärksten Rechtsschutz, der in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland gegeben ist. (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.39). In Artikel 5 Absatz 1 im Grundgesetz heißt es: "Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung in Wort, Schrift und Bild frei zu äußern und zu verbreiten und sich aus allgemein zugänglichen Quellen ungehindert zu unterrichten. Die Pressefreiheit und die Freiheit der Berichterstattung durch Rundfunk und Film werden gewährleistet. Eine Zensur findet nicht statt." Die Pressefreiheit ist auch in den Landespressegesetzen der 16 Bundesländer verankert (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.39). Da das Grundgesetz aber unmittelbar geltendes Recht im Bundesgebiet darstellt, ist die Bedeutung der Landespressegesetze in diesem Fall nur sehr gering (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S. 39). {C Im europäischen Raum werden die zwei wesentlichen Bestandteile der Pressefreiheit – Meinungsäußerungsfreiheit und Informationsfreiheit- durch Artikel 10 der Europäischen Menschenrechtskonvention (EMRK) gesichert (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.39). Die EMRK ist in Deutschland seit 1953 geltendes Recht (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.39). {C Der Schutzumfang der Pressefreiheit beinhaltet die gesamte Tätigkeit der Presse. Dazu gehören die aktive Beschaffung von Informationen, der passive Empfang, die Veröffentlichung und Verbreitung und die Mitwirkung bei der Bildung der öffentlichen Meinung (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.46). Hierbei werden alle im Pressewesen tätigen Personen und Unternehmen miteinbezogen. Darüber hinaus schützt die Pressefreiheit auch das Presseerzeugnis („Druckwerk“) selbst (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.46). 'Schranken' Obwohl die Freiheit der Presse rechtlich gesichert ist, kann sie nicht uneingeschränkt gültig sein, da die Freiheit des Einzelnen durch die Rechte Anderer und der Gemeinschaft eingeschränkt ist (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.39). Daher werden der Pressefreiheit in Art. 5 Abs. 2 GG folgende Schranken gesetzt: {C "Diese Rechte finden ihre Schranken in den Vorschriften der allgemeinen Gesetze, den gesetzlichen Bestimmungen zum Schutze der Jugend und in dem Recht der persönlichen Ehre." 'Relevanz' Das Grundrecht der Pressefreiheit hat in modernen Gesellschaften eine ganz besondere Relevanz und ist von konstituierender Bedeutung. Nach Auffassung des Bundesverfassungsgerichts, kommt der Pressefreiheit eine dienende Funktion zu, da sie sicherstellen soll, dass Medien ihre Funktion als „Medium“ und „Faktor“ im Meinungs- und Willensbildungsprozess erfüllen können (Branahl, 2009, S.68). Die Pressefreiheit ebnet jedem einzelnen Bürger den Weg zu einer umfassenden Information, was ihn zu einem handlungsfähigen Mitglied der Gesellschaft macht (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.38). {C Darüber hinaus ist das Recht der Pressefreiheit ein wichtiges Element der Demokratie. Diese Staatsform ist dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass die Bürger mit gleichem Stimmrecht an der politischen Willensbildung teilnehmen, was nur gerechtfertigt werden kann, wenn die Bürger uneingeschränkt durch eine freie Presse informiert werden (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.38). Die Presse hat die Aufgabe, Staat und Wirtschaft zu kontrollieren, was nur durch eine freie Presse gewährleistet sein kann (Löffler & Ricker, 1994, S.38). 'Geschichte' Die Geschichte der Pressefreiheit ist direkt abhängig von der Entstehung erster Presseerzeugnisse. Aufgrund historischer Gegebenheiten, wie der Erfindung des Buchdrucks im 15. Jahrhundert, der Entdeckung neuer Kontinente und der sich verstärkenden internationalen Handelsbeziehungen, hat sich in der frühen Neuzeit ein Bedarf an Informationsaustausch entwickelt (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S. 230). {C Im 17. Jh. wurden die Zeitungen für ein breiteres Publikum zugänglich und die Erscheinungshäufigkeit wurde stark erhöht: von halb-jährlichem Erscheinen auf viermal wöchentlich (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S.230). {C Im 17. und 18. Jahrhundert etablierte sich aus dem internationalen Handel heraus ein gebildetes Bürgertum, das auf Informiertheit großen Wert legte. Darüber hinaus betonte die Aufklärung die Wichtigkeit von Bildung und Informiertheit, weshalb politischer Austausch immer beliebter wurde (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S.230). Die Produktion von Zeitungen war also ein immer zentraler werdender Faktor. Daher rückte auch die Frage der Pressefreiheit immer mehr in den Mittelpunkt. Kirche und Staat begannen, die Presse stark einzuschränken, um die eigene Vormachtstellung zu sichern (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S. 230). {C Im 19. Jh. wurde durch das Bundespressegesetz (1819) eine massive Unterdrückung der Presse gesetzlich gesichert und staatliche Zeitungen hatten das Informationsmonopol. Im Zuge der Märzrevolution wurde 1848 ein neues Pressegesetz verabschiedet, in die Pressefreiheit garantiert wurde. Aufgrund des Scheiterns der Revolution, wurde das Gesetz 1854 wieder geändert und vor einer Veröffentlichung war es nötig, sich eine staatliche Lizenz zu sichern. 1874 wurde das Gesetz schließlich liberalisiert (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S.230). {C Im ersten Weltkrieg gehörten Zensur und Restriktionen für die Presse erneut zur Tagesordnung. Nach Kriegsende galten wiederum die Pressegesetze von 1874. Mit der Machtübernahme der Nazis (1933) wurden die sogenannte „Ermächtigungsgesetze“ verabschiedet, die Presse- und Meinungsfreiheit vollständig abschafften. Nach dem Ende des zweiten Weltkrieges entstand unter der Aufsicht der alliierten Siegermächte eine neutrale Presse (BRD), während in der DDR eine starke Parteipresse durch die SED herrschte. Mit der Wiedervereinigung entstanden einheitliche Pressegesetze (Czepek, Hellwig & Nowak, 2009, S.231). 'Internationaler Vergleich' Im internationalen Vergleich ist deutlich zu sehen, dass die Institution einer freien Presse keineswegs selbstverständlich ist. Der Presserechtsorganisation Freedom House zufolge, ist die Presse im Jahr 2008 in 70 Staaten frei (36%), in 60 Staaten eingeschränkt frei (31%) und in 63 Staaten unfrei (33%). Damit ist die Presse nur in einem Drittel der Staaten vollständig frei von staatlichen Zwängen. Etwas deutlicher wird diese Brisanz, wenn man sich anschaut, wie die Pressefreiheit auf die Weltbevölkerung verteilt ist: 42% der Menschen leben in „unfreien“ Staaten, 41% in eingeschränkt freien und nur etwa 17% leben in Staaten mit vollständiger Pressefreiheit. Dies lässt sich damit erklären, dass die Länder, in denen die Presse meist frei ist, westeuropäische Länder sind, deren Bevölkerungszahl weit hinter Ländern wie China oder den Regionen im Nahen Osten zurückbleibt (Cremer, Debrebant, Duncker, et al.). 'Presserechtsorganisationen' *Reporter ohne Grenzen (internationale NGO, Hauptsitz: Paris) *Freedom House (internationale NGO, Hauptsitz: Washington D.C.) *Human Rights Watch (internationale NGO, Hauptsitz: New York) *Commitee to protect Journalists (internationale NGO, Hauptsitz: New York) 'Quellen' Branahl, U. (2009). Medienrecht – Eine Einführung. Wiesbaden: VS Verlag für Sozialwissenschaften. Cremer, H., Debrebant, S., Duncker A., Ernst, S., Hermann A., Hinzmann, B., et al. (2009). Menschenrechte: Pressefreiheit. Retrieved from http://www.bpb.de/themen/V3PA0J,0,0,Redaktion.html Czepek, A., Hellwig, M., & Nowak, E. (2009). Pre-Conditions for Press Freedom in Germany. In A. Czepek, M. Hellwig & E. Nowak (Eds.), Freedom and Pluralism in Europe: Concepts and Conditions (pp.229-249). Chicago: European Communication Research and Education Association. Löffler, M., & Ricker, R. (1994). Handbuch des Presserechts. München: Beck. Pürer, H., & Raabe, J. (2007). Presse in Deutschland. Konstanz: UVK.